If Only
by crazilyfruity
Summary: ok. so. i have done up to chapter seven. yes, seven. and chappie seven is like an insight on whats happening with Roxie. anywho, R&R please!
1. Poker

Ok guys this is my first Chicago fanfic so please let me know how it is and any improvements I could make! Also, I'm going to go into some detail but not too much. If you want more let me know! That's why there are reviews! Please!

A/N: I don't own any of these characters! They are NOT MINE! Except Joel… but none of them are mine!

"Velma Kelly, you are hereby sentenced to life in prison…you are hereby sentenced…you are hereby…"

Velma screamed as she sat up. Thank god it was only a dream she thought, as she looked around her room at all the familiarity it held. There was her chenille robe on the floor and there were her favorite leather Prada boots. Oh wow, what a dream. Wait a minute she thought, who's in my bed? Then she remembered the guy she met at the club last night. She must have been really drunk to not remember this guy. He's sexy!

"What is it babe?" The man asked. Joel. That's his name, Joel.

"Nothing," she purred, "just a bad dream is all." Her stomach fluttered as he ran a hand up and down her back. "Go back to bed."

"No I'd rather stay up with you." He raised his eyebrow suggestively. "How about a game?"

"Oh like what?" She laughed.

"Oh a little game called strip poker," he looked at her innocently even with hot eyes, "and you can make up the rules."

He only said that because she pretty much sucks at poker. Any other game you throw her way she'll whip you but give her a game of poker, any type, she can lose big.

"Ok, fine, but how about just regular rules and jewelry counts." She put on underwear, bra, tee, and sweats. Also she put on 4 bracelets on each arm, and two necklaces. That should last her long enough. All he had was boxers, pants, a shirt, tie, and jacket. Lucky me, she thought.

Velma grabbed her favorite deck of cards from her father. They had different drinks on each one. She made all sorts of new concoctions from those. Of course, being a male, Joel immediately appointed himself as dealer. The name of the game was 5-card stud. His personal favorite as that was the game they always played.

She got two two's, a three, a seven, and a king. Dammit, she thought, as she laid down her cards. Oh fantastic, as she saw the look on his face.

"Oh, you are way to good a bluffer," Velma groaned as she took off four bracelets. That was part of their "normal rules". If it's jewelry, its four pieces.

"Oh what can I say?" Joel laughed. He dealt again having won with a pair of threes.

This time she has to win, and by the looks of her cards she probably can! After all, three eights are pretty good right? She thought with a frown. If and he probably does have something better then its going to be a sock.

He laid down his cards, which were a pair of seven's.

"Yes I beat you!" Velma crowed into his astonished face. "Take it off, take it all off."

He took off his jacket.

An hour later he had boxers and nothing else with her in her underwear and bra. Who will win, she thought with a grin, if I win this hand I win!

A straight is what she wanted. Specifically a royal one. What she needed was a king and a queen. The game had changed to 5-card draw. Here goes nothing she thought as she laid down the two cards she didn't need and hoped for the best. The last hand she might have in this game might be a royal flush and she waited with baited breath as he slowly dealt her the two cards.

Velma screamed with delight. She had won. She almost never won. As he slowly drew down his boxers she just leapt on him in pure glee. As they kissed a tongue dueling passionate kiss she wondered how she could have scored such a great guy. Oh well, she thought as he slipped her bra off, to leave a trail of wetness to the tip of her breast. As he slipped into her she gasped in pleasure. She thought that if last time was good, well, this time is even better.

After Velma and her dance/singer partner Roxie Hart finished practice Roxie asked what was wrong with Velma.

"Why do you ask? Nothings wrong. Nothing." She said almost madly. "Ok, well, remember Joel? Well, "it" didn't come and now I don't know if I'm pregnant. I really don't want to be because that horrible Sunshine woman might just ruin my career saying that I'm a cheap whore or something."

Roxie moaned in sympathy. "Well, it might be late is all, I remember this one time I thought I was pregnant but no, I wasn't. I was just late. So calm down."

"Oh what would you know? This is bigger because I'M bigger."

"Excuse me? I'm your partner, in crime, if you want." Rox glared at her dance partner.

"Well, excuse me. I thought that I was bigger because, oh I don't know, I've been around longer, played more, and so on." She said sarcastically.

"Oh can the sarcasm."

"Can't. I always use fresh sarcasm. So there."

Roxie threw up her hands in exasperation. "Oh god whatever. You know what I mean."

"Hell's bells. Obviously I don't. Here I am having a near crisis and you're trying to play mind games on me. Fuck off!" Velma yelled at Roxie.

Roxie looked perplexed.

"What did I say?" She yelled at Velma's retreating back.

"If you don't know then you don't need to!" Velma screamed over her shoulder.

When Velma slammed her dressing room door she looked around, something didn't seem quite right. Little things seemed to be out of place. Her hairbrush was on the right side of her bureau when she left wasn't it?

"Well hello there Ms. Kelly."


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks!

No One's Wife: thanks so much, it helped. Hopefully this chapter is better!

Also, strong sexual content. You have been warned!

A/N: I don't own any of these characters!

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite matron, hello Mama. How are things in prison for you?" She purred.

"They're going well thanks. Been a little boring with out you stirring up some sort of trouble. I remember that Roxie girl you were always fighting with. I also saw the newspapers. Seen you two were doing real well. How is she?"

"I'd rather not talk about HER right now." Velma snapped.

"Whoa baby, what's the matter with you? Why aren't you talking about her right now?"

"Well, let's see, I thought she was my friend and supposed to be there but no. I try and tell her something but she blows it off like its no big thing but this could ruin my life!"

"What is it? I'll listen." For the first time since Mama had known her, Velma Kelly's eyes had filled with tears. "Well, it must be big cause I've never seen you cry before." Velma gave her a watery smile.

"Well," and then it all gushed out, "I'm late and I think I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do!" She wailed forlornly.

"Baby calm down. What with all those tears I hardly heard that. So you might be pregnant. Honey that won't ruin you're career! Hell! It might even help it. Soon as the newspapers get wind of that they'll have your name on the front page which might help attract business. Anyway, people'll come to talk to you about it."

Velma, being a sucker for anything sweet said to her, laughed. "Come off it Mama. No one will look twice at it. They'll just think, oh there goes that tramp finally got pregnant." She once again looked sad.

"I won't."

"Thanks Mama. Do you really think so?" Velma smiled one of her rare honest smiles.

"Of course baby."

"I guess I better go apologize to Roxie huh?"

"That's probably a good idea." Mama laughed.

"Oh and Mama?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I think it just might help attract business!" With that she flew through the door to find her dancing partner.

"Roxie? Roxie!" Velma yelled. "Where are you? Roxie Hart if you don't come out I'll… well… I don't know but I'll do something!"

As Velma walk jogged through the auditorium trying to find Roxie she wondered where she could be. Maybe she's in her dressing room. Duh, she thought to herself. I ran to mine, what stopped her from running to hers?

"Roxie baby? I'm sorry! Where are you?" As Velma pounded on the door it slid open. "Roxie? You in here?" She gasped.

The room was like a tornado hit it. Chairs were over turned. her make up stand was all messed up. And stuck on the mirror was a note. For her!

_Velma Kelly. We've got your vaudeville partner, Roxie. Do not show this to authorities. We want $100,000. Put it in a garbage bag and leave it on the stage. We will pick it up and leave Roxie. Have it by August 14. Do not show this to the police._

Oh my god! Roxie! Velma thought. I hope she's ok!

A week later she still hadn't found Roxie. She wasn't at her apartment and wouldn't answer her phone. It was August 13 and she only had $85,000. How and where was she going to get $15,000? Plus her business wasn't doing as well. She missed Roxie and it showed in her performances. Her moves were sloppy, she forgot moves and her fans were leaving! This isn't good, she thought, I need to keep these people here.

"Hey Velma! Come 'ere!" Some guy yelled at the end of the bar.

"Yeah what do you want Johnny?"

"Well, I think you know what I want," he drawled, "but it doesn't look like you're in the mood for some."

"Am I ever for you?" she said sarcastically.

"Good point, although, there is a first time for everything."

"I suppose. What do you want?" Velma repeated.

He sighed and said, "Some guy came looking' for you and when I said I didn't know where you were, he told me to give this to you." He held up a white envelope with Roxie's curly writing on it.

Velma's eyes teared up and she whispered, "Roxie."

"What are you gibbering about?"

"Bartender, can I have another Cosmo please?"

"Right away."

"What I said was Roxie. I haven't seen her for a week and I have no idea where she is!"

"She didn't tell you? The office got a letter of resignation a week ago. She just up and left us dry and hanging."

"What? I got a letter… never mind." Velma's drink had arrived and she sipped it greedily.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm not supposed to but I suppose I can. See, Roxie was kidnapped and the kidnapper's left me a note saying they want $100,000 and I still need $15,000 by tomorrow."

"Let me make a deal with you?"

Velma eyed him warily. "Maybe. What's the deal?"

"I take you to 5 dinners and you get $15,000."

"That's it? That's all you want? I was thinking you would make me have sex with you and then you would. That's great. Anything else?"

There was but he wouldn't say it aloud. "Nope, that's all. How about the first dinner starts tonight. I'll take you to your flat so you can change, we'll stop at mine so I can change and then we'll go to dinner."

"Very well." She said with the air of a queen.

"Here it is!" Velma announced.

"It's nice." Johnny stated.

"Hang on. How nice do I need to dress up?" she called from behind her bedroom door.

"Oh I don't… wow"

Velma had just walked out of her room with nothing but a black silk robe on. "Which dress?"

"They're both pretty." But he wasn't looking at the dresses.

"Well, the red is my favorite but the blue is more comfortable."

"Definitely the red then."

"Good, they'll go with my red heels." As she turned around to go into her room he pulled her to him and kissed her full on the mouth. As she was pressed against him she could feel his heart race wildly beneath her palm. When she came up for air she said, "And dinner hasn't even started."

He laughed and remarked, "You should go get dressed, or undressed," he grinned, "or else we'll be late for dinner."

Velma giggled, which, for her, was very un-Velma-ish. "All right. Guess you'll be surprised…" she trailed off suggestively.

Fifteen minutes later she still hadn't come out.

"Vel? You ready yet?"

"What? Oh, will you come in here and tell me which shoe goes better?" she called.

"Sure," he muttered, "like I know the difference."

"WHAT?" she yelled.

"Coming." When he stepped in the room he was floored. Literally. She was just there. Kissing him like her life depended on it. Maybe it did, he thought dimly. Only then did he realize what was happening.

"Velma. Stop," he panted, "we can't do this. I'm not ready. Neither are you."

"I know what I want." That was all she said.

"What I want is dinner. How about we go to dinner and then see what the future brings us?"

"All right," she sighed, "at least I'm still dressed!" She grinned ruefully. "Seriously though, which shoes?" Velma put on two shoes that looked almost exactly the same. One was just a little darker red and a shade taller.

"Um, the left?" He guessed.

"That's what I thought." She smiled happily at him. They were the taller ones. She liked having that advantage over some of the guys that tried to pick her up.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Johnny's house to find an unpleasant surprise.

"What's on my door?" He looked confused.

"I think that's for me." Velma scrambled to get the paper from him but he held it out of her reach.

"Since it was on my door I'm going to read it. If it concerns you I might tell you. If it doesn't I might anyways." He read it and his face drained.

"Oh yah. It's definitely for you." He handed her the note and it trembled in his hand before she took it.

_Only you can get the money. No help from others. Because it was not mentioned before nothing will happen to Roxie. If this happens again, you will receive a finger. Then a hand. So on and so forth. We will forward the date to August 25th. This should be plenty of time. Until then..._

Velma fainted right then and there.

"Velma? VELMA? Velma? Are you ok? Velma?" Johnny picked her up and brought her into his apartment. He then proceeded to cool her face with a damp cloth.

"Velma can you hear me?" Speaking of which she opened her and looked questioning at him. After all, her head was in his lap.

"What happened?" she finally asked.

"You fainted. You almost hit your head on the floor but I caught you." He looked worried yet oh so sweet.

"Well, thank you very much for not letting that happen."

Suddenly he was peering into her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she pushed at his chest. Not like it did anything but at least he took the hint.

"If you got a concussion your pupils will be different sizes." He took her head in his hands to study her eyes. What he didn't realize was that he was very close to being kissed. So he was.

They kissed. Passionately. He tangled his hands in her hair and she held his head close. She slid her hands through his silky hair. Velma pulled back and reached for his shirt buttons while looking at him closely, questioningly. He just reached for her again. She pulled at the buttons because they were the funky square ones and on the wrong side. Why in the world do guys have buttons on the wrong side? Finally his shirt came off along with the jacket and tie. The tie was pure silk, a dark blue. Gorgeous, she noted. Her dress closely followed. With her shoes on he started feasting on her shoulders and breasts all the while holding her up. Her legs were about to give out anyway. She reached down to take her shoes off but he grabbed her hand and molded it around his erection. And sighed. She reached for his belt instead with the other hand while the other has busy kneading and stroking. She slipped the belt off and took off his pants. They were finally naked next to each other. She ran down the hallway with nothing but stilettos on, giggling. He raced after her as she dived into his bed. They started kissing again but a quieter softer kiss. More a questioning kiss than anything. Her shoes had long since fallen off. He kept kissing her face and shoulders and neck, she took the initiative and guided him into her. He tried but couldn't enter her entirely.

"Johnny," she gasped, "you're too big…"

"It's ok. It's ok." He breathed slowly, letting himself relax to fit inside her.

Finally he eased into her and Velma clung to him. He started moving in and out of her slowly each time gaining speed and power until her hips were being lifted off the bed. In a golden moment she swore she could see her future perfectly with him.

"JOHNNY!" Velma turned her head and two single tears eased out of her eyes.

"Velma? Are you ok? Was I too rough?"

"No. That's just never happened before."

"Never?" he looked at her questioningly.

"Never like that." She gazed at him.

"Wow." His body stirred strongly to that and her eyes got just a touch rounder.

"My oh my." She whispered.

"Again?" he asked but knowing the answer.

She barely moved her head but he understood.

Velma awoke smelling coffee. Johnny must be up she mused. As though she conjured him up he peeked in through the door.

"Hey gorgeous." Velma said in that sexy throaty voice she had.

"Hey beautiful." He was staring at her chest and she charmingly pulled the blankets over her breasts. Considering what they had done in bed it didn't really mean anything.

"Hungry?" he questioned.

"You know it." She smiled.

"How about eggs and coffee?"

"Breakfast of the kings." She laughed.

And then the doorbell rang. Velma started. As Johnny opened the door something fell against it in a heap of blood.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ha-ha! Thanks for all those comments… still want more though… well, maybe this chappie will have more! Let me know what you think!

Velma screamed.

"Holy SHIT!" Johnny yelled.

"What the hell is that?" Velma howled.

Two guys started laughing.

"Man Johnny, you sounded like a…" the first guy trailed off, seeing Velma.

"Like a what?" Velma asked haughtily.

"Girl." He finished simply. Then the two men roared with laughter.

"So who the hell are you guys?" Velma arched an eyebrow at them.

"This is Mark and I'm Corey." The first one said, Corey.

As calm as Velma was you'd think she'd never almost had a panic attack. "What is that?" she snapped, pointing to the bloody thing on the floor.

"That? Oh its one of the props for a play we're producing."

"So you're both producers? Interesting." Velma asked.

"Yes it is." Corey said eyeing her.

"Don't even think about it." Johnny said angrily.

"Don't even think about what?" Mark questioned so innocently Velma had to laugh. This must have broken the tension because Johnny looked a little happier.

Velma asked as nicely as she could, "Could you two leave us? We were… discussing… a business deal. Maybe later we could discuss one as well." She winked at Corey who was the only who to see it.

Corey sure did get that message.

"Of course ma'am. Here is my office number." He said handing her a business card. Scribbled on the back was his home number she guessed.

"Thank you very much." Tucking the card into the top of her dress.

"So what do you think?" Mark asked Corey.

"About what? Her boobs or her being a dancer?" Corey said rather snippily.

"Oh god what is it now? Why are you being this way?" Mark questioned.

"If you don't know then you don't need to know do you?"

"Is it about… you know?"

"Of course!" With that he said not another word on the way back to the theatre where they were choreographing what the dancers would be doing.

"My God. That is a fantastic prop!" Velma exclaimed as she settled down to eat her slightly cold eggs.

"That's all you have to say about that?" Johnny asked.

"Well, that and it scared me out of my wits. Well, almost, but yeah. That about covers it. The way that "blood" looked. Just wow." She smiled thinking about later on.

"What? What is it?" Johnny instantly looked at her suspiciously. He had no idea what was going to take place in about three, make that 5 hours.

"Nothing. I was thinking about last night." She said slyly.

"Ah… yah. That was… in a word, magnificent." He walked behind her and started massaging her shoulders.

"Mmm down a little, yep right there." She whispered, arching into his touch like a cat. "You know how I like it." She purred.

"And I've got 3 or so hours to figure out how you like it every where." He bent down to whisper in her ear before lifting her and nibbling on her shoulders. Velma groaned, untying her robe sash to give him better access to her chest. His robe actually but she was wearing it.

Four and a half hours later Velma was straddling Johnny's lap on the couch.

"I'll be back around 5:00 tonight ok? Hopefully, there'll be a fantastic dinner like breakfast." She said tossing her long raven black hair behind her shoulders.

"Dinner?" He mused. "Nah."

"What?" she asked in mock horror. "I will have dinner," she took his hand and ran it up her leg to her behind to her back and left it there, "or none of this."

"Oh? Really? That's what you say now…" He trailed off letting her know that he was being as serious as she was being playful.

"Really." She shrieked as he rolled her over and started kissing her. She gasped.

"STOP! You'll ruin…" he clamped his mouth over hers. When he came up for air she pushed him back in their original position.

"Now, I have to go, for real this time."

"Ok… I will wait with dinner in hand at 5:00. If you're late, no dinner… only dessert."

"Oh well now I want to know what's for dessert!" She exclaimed.

"Be late and see. Now go." He said helping her up. Regretfully he might add.

_1 hour ago, Johnny's in the shower…_

"Now Mark, is it ok if I call you Mark? It doesn't matter, I will anyways. Yes… I'll be there… I know the place… well, I'll find it. 8436 So. Washington Street. Got it."

_Present time_

"All right, I don't think this dance really goes with the song. Or maybe the song doesn't go with the dance." Mark sat, muttering to himself.

"Hey gorgeous, talking to me?" Velma whispered in his ear running her hands down his chest and coming back up to stop at the buttons suggestively.

"Maybe."

"If you put me in a lead role in one of your plays, we can…" She said undoing one button.

"Deal." Pulling her to sit on his lap. She undid each button slowly while they kissed. Velma stood up, walked behind and pulled his shirt and tie off. She reached down and took off his undershirt slowly. She walked around again and sat down. They started kissing again. She reached for his belt, letting him do nothing but rest his hands on her lower back. She pulled his belt off, and reaching behind her slid her zipper down the back of her dress with his hand. She pulled the top down letting her breasts free; he bunched the lower part of the dress up around her hips. She undid the button and zipper but didn't bother pulling them off. She lifted her hips and settled herself on him. He kissed her neck while she ground her hips onto his. He shuddered, ejaculating into her, and sighed.

"Well, since we have a deal," Velma said slowly standing up, "I have to go."

"Oh but we just got started." Mark said pulling her to one of the props. Appropriately a couch. The bed they wanted was across the building so it wasn't worth it. "And I haven't even seen you naked yet." He said, pretend pouting.

"Well, then we'll have to fix that," Velma answered pushing him onto the couch, "so this is how we'll do that." She turned around, reached up and slowly pulled the zipper down. She then pulled the dress off unhurriedly. When it was off, she walked up to him and pulled him to his feet. She pulled his pants down his legs to his feet and then pressed herself against him as she inched her way up. She could feel him hard as a steel rod beneath her palms.

"A little excited?" Vel purred.

"Only a little." He groaned as she started rhythmically rubbing her palms and squeezing her fingers around his engorged organ. She then led him to the couch and lie down with him on top. She took the initiative and guided him into her. As he moved in and out of her she gave a little cry as each wave of pleasure hit her. When that final moment came she cried out, "MARK!"

"Yah?" he panted a little, trying to relearn how to breathe.

"That was awesome." She said grinning.

"Mmm thanks."

"But this time, I really actually have to go." She said disengaging herself from him. Pulling away causing one last little ripple of pleasure. He was still excited. Then she pushed herself on him again and said, "Maybe a little while longer."

_15 minutes later_

"Ok, now I'm serious. Good-bye. I will see you tomorrow for the script." Velma said pulling on a high heel.

"Very well. Good-bye… for now." Mark answered tying his tie into place.

"What time is it by the way?"

"About quarter till five. Why? Got plans?"

"Yes!" She yelled as she hurried away.

_Johnny's house—5:05_

"Johnny? Are you here?" Velma called. Little did she know that he was about to surprise her with a shower of roses and a kiss.

"Oh wow," she breathed looking into the bedroom, seeing him with a rose in between his teeth, "Sorry I'm late. But now that I see this, I'm starting to be happy I am."

"Yah, I was planning on you being late so I suppose it's a good thing." Chastely kissing her on the cheek. Before he could show her the dessert, the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it." Velma told him pulling away.

On the floor was a single sheet of paper and a box.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N---I'm feeling particularly bitchy today so Velma just might be a little extra fiery this chappie. And quite possibly the next one as well.

Velma picked it up and shook it. Then she looked at the note. It was addressed to HER. How did they know she was here? The box is about 5 X 5 X 5 in. What was in it she wondered?

She opened it and saw red smudges all over the top. This is what it said, smeared in blood very messily, "_See what happens when you don't follow the rules? At least she never used this. Well, go to the cops, and next is a hand. I want you to take this particular thing to the river I know you live by, and drop it in there. And don't make me send the hand. As exciting as the screams were, I don't want to have to send a hand. Much to messy. Make sure it's weighed down. Signed, You'll Never Guess._"

"JOHNNY!" Velma shrieked.

"What?" He yelled in response and came running in boxer shorts and socks.

She showed him the note which made even his face go a pale snow white. Then she opened the box, gagged, dropped the box, and screamed.

"THEY SENT ME HER FUCKING PINKY. DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME? HER PINKY!" she just screamed one long endless scream.

"VELMA! Stop screaming. We will solve this on our own. You hear me? On our own."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." She said breathing heavily into his shoulder as he held her close. "Sorry, if this disappoints you, but now I am definitely not in the mood." She looked into his eyes.

"And you think I am." He drew in a sharp breath when she pressed her body into his.

"Yes," She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, "But right now I just want to be held."

"Ok." He said leading her to the bed and pulled her under the covers with him and held her close.

_In a location not far from where Johnny and Velma lay cuddling…_

"What do you WANT from me?" Roxie yelled at them begging. She was strapped to a chair in the middle of a room with nothing in it but a very well trained dog and herself.

"Well, right now I want you to shut up," the man said, "but overall, nothing yet. In a while you will see. I'm sure you'll do something you don't want to at first but then… who knows. Maybe you'll enjoy it. Difficult to say since you…well, let's save that for later shall we?"

"Ok, where am I?" Roxie asked halfheartedly.

"Don't you recognize it my darling? This is your old bedroom."

"Do not EVER call me darling again."

"Why? What are you going to do? Slap me?" He laughed tauntingly. "Here is the exact address you're at…"

A/N—sorry it was so short but the lack of reviews is killing me! Lol. I've decided that unless I get at least 5 more reviews I won't go on. From different people not just 5 from one. So… the next one will be longer if I get reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok! I got my reviews so here you are. Also, I have gotten 184 hits but only 11 reviews. What the heck people, what the heck. So, I made it extra long to make up for last time. Seriously sorry but my friend was accusing me of cutting because I asked him what happened to his arm. He said he fell in a thorn bush but come on. What makes scratches that deep besides… well, anyways. I am so… sorry about the wait but it makes reading this chappie all the better! I MUST STOP! Lire! Lire! (Read! Read!)

_August 24th_

_Johnny's Apartment_

Curled up in Johnny's arms thinking upon the arrival of the finger Velma had two days left to get the money. She now had it and was extremely nervous. How would Roxie feel towards her? How would she feel towards Roxie? Would Roxie even be alive and more importantly, whole? Velma slowly got up and stretched. She grabbed his robe that had been thrown over a chair and wandered into the kitchen. She blindly got a glass of water and sipped it slowly staring and the finger on the table on newspaper they had laid out yesterday. Then she thought randomly, what if it isn't even real? Maybe it was just a… prop. She poked it with her finger. Then, doing something she never thought she'd be able to do, picked up the "finger" and rinsed it off in the sink. She took it back to the table to examine it more closely. It looked like a finger but now there were little things that she started to notice. The blood was almost completely gone giving her an inside view of it. It had no bones. They were plastic. She poked it again and this time it felt different. It was just a different thing. It wasn't even real she thought joyfully.

"Johnny," Velma called softly into the bedroom after getting up, "Johnny wake up." He was still sound asleep so she went over to the bed and started massaging his shoulder and back. "Johnny!" She said a little louder, yet, he still continued to breathe evenly in and out. Starting to rub her way up and down his back she chanted, "Johnny, wake up, Johnny wake up, Johnny wake up, Johnny wake up." He finally started saying something. "What?" She asked in confusion.

"I said that feels good. A little farther down though." He groaned as she rubbed his lower back. "Now that feels great." He flipped over and looked at her. "What's up? I heard you calling my name about 10 minutes ago."

Velma must have looked shocked because he said, "Yes I've been up but it felt so good!" She laughed and hit his shoulder playfully.

"Damn you! I thought you were asleep! Anyways, I just realized something while in the kitchen. It's a fake finger!" She smiled down at him trying to rub the sleep from his face and neck. "Flip over again." She said and started rubbing his neck and shoulders.

"Is that so? How do you know?" Johnny muttered.

"I rinsed it off and realized there were no bones inside of it." Velma stated matter of factly. "Hey I have an idea! Why don't we take it to Mark and Corey and see if they know anything about it!"

"Ok." Johnny rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt.

"No fair! I have to zip up a dress!" Velma laughed.

"Then put it on and I'll zip it." He grinned at her and not knowing why.

Velma sighed a long suffering sigh and pulled off her robe, picked up the dress and slipped it on. "Zip me?"

"No problem." He zipped it about half way and then tickled her ribs. Velma laughed and said, "Is it stuck?" She asked between breaths.

"No, I just wanted to make you laugh." And finished pulling the zipper up.

"Well, it worked. Why did you want me to laugh?" She looked at him questioningly.

"You seemed like you haven't laughed in a while so I wanted to make you laugh." He shrugged.

"I see." She said slipping on the heels she had been wearing the past 3 days. "You know what I just realized? I have to give the kidnappers the money tomorrow! At exactly 8:00! Then I leave and at 8:30 I go back in and I should see Roxie. I hope I do. I miss her so much." Velma frowned. "Where do you think she is?" Johnny held the door for her as they descended the stairs to the ground level to get to Johnny's car. Brand new he mentioned earlier.

_Theatre-Noon_

"Mark? Corey? I know someone's in there!" Velma called. "I can hear you moving around." Indeed there were muffled thumps and a few gruff words that she couldn't make out.

"Coming!" She heard someone shout. She couldn't tell who said it though, because stifled to tell.

Finally the door opened and Mark stepped onto the front porch.

"Can I help you?" He asked. Then out stepped Mark who suddenly reminded her strongly of someone but just couldn't point out the name.

"Yes, we were just wondering if you know how and where these can be made." She pulled the finger out of her handbag and handed it to him.

"Sure. China, see here," he pointed to something in the finger but she decided not to get a closer look, "and I think this is a specialty. I've never seen one so well made. It looks almost life-like." He exclaimed.

"So its definitely not a real finger?" Johnny asked.

"No, I don't think so. I'm 80 sure. Where did you get this?" He questioned.

"Only 80? Why so little? Or much depending on how you look at it." Velma asked.

"Only 80 because it looks so life-like. Actually seeing the China thing I'm now 99.9 sure. No one is ever precisely sure of anything. Sorry, would you like to come in? Have a cup of coffee or something?" Mark asked smiling.

"Sure…"

"No thanks, we've got plans." Johnny interrupted. He glanced meaningfully at Velma who was confused until "the look". The look did not go unnoticed by Mark. He raised his brow and said, "Plans hmm? Yes. Ok. Well, we'll talk later Velma, yes? Also could I have your address Johnny? That way I can mail Velma the script."

"Why do you need my address?"

"Well, I think she'll be there a lot so I just figured…"

"That's fine." He wrote it down and included hers as well."

"Ready to go now?" Johnny asked.

She nodded and she and Johnny left him standing on the porch.

_Johnny's Apartment_

_6:30_

"The trash bag and money is all ready right?"

"Velma, no matter how many times you ask that, it will still be ready." Johnny answered candidly.

"I'm sorry it's just I'm really nervous. I can't believe that I'm doing this with out the authorities. Maybe we should let them know what's going to happen." Velma weakly smiled at him.

"NO!" Johnny yelped. "Uh, I mean, I don't want them getting more bold and actually sending a real finger. I'm just thinking of Roxie's safety here."

The doorbell rang and in through the door they could hear a faint and very weak sounding, "Guys its me… it's me…"

Velma went to open the door and onto her feet fell another box and yet another letter was taped to the door. There was also a tape recorder. This was about to get so much worse, Velma thought, her face draining for the second time in less than two weeks. How much worse can it get? After reading the note she realized just how much worse.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I have a question for all of my readers, how do you make those lines in your story appear on the web? Like, I usually have one underneath my A/N but it never shows when I post. How in the world did you get it to appear? Grr. Ok so in April my orchestra and I are going to… wait for it… CHICAGO! I KNOW! OMG! I can't wait! Any who, I'm going to blackmail ya'll again, 5 reviews! Oh yah. So, when I get those I'll post chappie seven! Uh huh. Also, my school is off for intersession so from Wednesday to Sunday I'll be typing until my fingers are bloody. I should have up to chappie 10! Maybe further. But like I said. No chappie 7 until I get 5 reviews. And this chappie and next will give… CLUESIES! Yay! Read and then do what you do best… REVIEW!

Also, remember chappie two… and new characters… think what you want but remember that this is a world of twists and turns. One small insignificant thing could just be a clue to whodunit.

_**Johnny's Apartment**_

_Instead of the theatre I want you to solve this riddle. Let's just hope you crack it by 7:00 tonight. I know you know it was a fake finger but from now on I want you to know that I will no longer be bluffing. This tape has Roxie on it. She will say the riddle. Good luck Velma and Johnny._

"How do they know you're involved?" Velma asked shakily.

"Well, and don't get me wrong on this, but I think Mark and Corey might have something to do with this." Johnny suggested.

"Well, maybe but I don't think so." Velma answered doubtfully.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

Should she tell him the whole truth or just part of it? That was the $64,000 question. "Mark gave me a lead role in one of his plays is all." Part of it, it is.

"Uh huh." He obviously did not believe her. "Right."

"You really want to know?" she asked heatedly.

"Well, yah. I suppose I do." He said scornfully.

"I slept with him alright? That's why I was late to dinner that one night!" She shouted.

"You what?" He asked quietly. "You slept with him. Was he better than me?"

"What?" Velma asked cautiously.

"I said, was he better than me?"

"Well," she considered, "now that you mention that, no. He wasn't. He was good but not as good as you. Are you happy now?"

"More than I was 5 minutes ago. Do you remember that note I gave you from Roxie? The one when you first told me she was missing? Have you read it?"

"What? NO! Oh my gosh, I can't believe I forgot that. I think it's still in my purse. Let me go get it ok? Be right back."

Instead of letting her go alone he walked with her into the kitchen to get the recorder they had yet to listen to.

"Do you want to read the note first or do you want to listen to the tape?" Johnny asked.

"Well, I'll probably start bawling when I hear her voice so I want to read the note."

"That's fine." Johnny said softly rubbing her shoulders as she sat on a chair at the kitchen table.

_Velma, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I hope you find out soon. I also hope you realize what trouble you're in. Johnny? He's not who you think he is. Leave him alone if you can. If you want to talk to me again do as they say._

"Well, there you have it. But wait. What is she talking about? "Do as they say". That sounds like she knows what's going to happen already. Hang on. Did you have anything to do with her disappearance?" Velma rounded on Johnny.

A/N: remember ya'll Velma's preggers but is it Joel, Johnny, or maybe Mark? You'll find out in a few… Also, we had two snow days!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: All righty then. I was bored tonight and I have just finished reading As Good As Dead and it was fabulous. It's by… Beverly Barton. Good book. Any who, I thought that I would give you a short chappie on the "kidnapper" and what's going through his/her mind and how things are going with Roxie. Also, I'm going to start a new Chicago story… one with pain, betrayal, heartache, romance, and once again, suspense. I'll give you updates on that in a few. Any ways, as always R&R…

"So Roxie. Have you got any questions as to why you are here?" The person asked. They appeared to be male, she guessed. About oh, 5'11", maybe 6 foot. They always wore a ski mask so she didn't know what they looked like. Well, blue eyes. That's it though.

"Yeah, why me? What do you want with me?" Roxie demanded. He just laughed.

"You? You are just the bait. It's Velma I want. That trashy whore turned me down a lot so now I'm going to get even. She spread her legs for every other man in town, why not me?" Roxie howled with laughter. "You think that's funny? Being made fun of by friends and co-workers, ridiculed by her. No matter. It's only a matter of time before I'm all she can think about."

"Actually, and I have two things to point out, she didn't spread her legs for every man, just the ones with money. And second, I think you ARE all she thinks about. You keep sending her things…" Velma bit on her tongue. She wasn't supposed to say that.

"What did you say?" The man asked. "What did you say?" He yelled. Then he backhanded her. "What did you fucking say?" Slapping her again, he screamed, "What did you say?"

"I said," Roxie sniffled through tears of pain and sorrow, "that you're sending her things. That's what the other guy said anyways."

"What other guy?" He asked carefully through bated breath.

"Hell if I know," she said, "He wears a mask just like yours! He said that he's sent notes and tape recorders and stuff."

Pulling off Roxie's rope from her hands he pulled her up and thrust her to the bed. Before she could gather her wits he was there. Pushing her back and tying her hands above her head. Then he slapped her again so hard that she saw stars and stopped struggling for a few seconds. Those few seconds were all he needed to pull her legs down and tie them apart. He pulled up the huge shirt she was wearing and looked down at her naked breasts. Then he pulled her pants down. She watched him with a mean expression on her face.

"Finally getting the nerve up huh? I expected this a long time ago." She taunted. "I guess you just didn't have the right tool for the job huh? Well, guess what? You can't rape the willing and guess what. I want it more than you do."

Thus far he hadn't said a word while he watched her struggle at her bonds and tease him.

"You're right. You can't rape the willing so I guess I'm having sex with you then aren't I?" He then pulled his shirt out of his tailored pants. Unbuttoning his pants, sliding down the zipper, and freeing his rapidly swelling sex to her gaze.

"Hmm, you definitely don't have the right one. I need a screwdriver and a hammer not a, well, I guess there isn't a tool quite that small yet." Roxie faked a grin and thought that if she made fun of him long enough and made him mad enough maybe he'd just go away again. Oh thank god, as he angrily pulled his pants up and started tucking in his shirt. Then he unties her foot, which was a mistake on his part. She took her leg and kicked him square in the nose. She definitely felt something give and sure enough here comes the blood.

"You bitch." Coming around the bed he hit her again in the face. "That's only a taste of what you did. Be lucky it isn't more." When he untied her other foot he made sure that he was well out of kicking range. Getting her back onto the chair was going to be a problem all on its own. Putting his knee in her chest and holding her in place he undid her wrists and twisted her over as quick as he could move off her. It worked quite well actually. He pulled her up and lifted her up to take her to the chair but she pulled the dead weight stunt. She just let all her weight go, but he merely grunted tied her hands back in place. Suddenly a door slammed above their heads. That's a pretty incredible feat as the ceiling was concrete. They had had to move the day before because Roxie kept shrieking up a storm when she saw one of them. So they moved to the basement of a two story building. Here she could scream and yell and holler all she wanted but it didn't do her any good. A shout and a thundering of footsteps later she heard two men shouting at each other but only caught every other word and didn't understand any of it.

"You… orders…. don't… up… you know what… she… us."

"I don't… if… me… I… part… it… any more."

"Well… too bad… even… hasn't… face… you're… too deep."

Suddenly the voices got quiet and even by straining her ears she couldn't hear a word of what was going on. Then the door opened and the other guy came down with something in his hand and a fiery look in his eyes.


End file.
